As Long As You're Mine
by PuckLovesSabrina10148
Summary: Tori and Beck are paired together for a project. They have to sign As Long As You're Mine from the musical Wicked. Will singing this song bring them closer? Better than my stinky summary. Please read this! Back and Tori romance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tori's POV

"For your assignment, you will be paired up with someone in the class. Groups of two not four!" said our new music teacher. His name was Mr. Range. It's weird that his last name is range and he specializes in music ranges. Hahahaha.

"Andre, you're with Cat. Jade, you're with Robbie. Tori you're with Beck. One of you come up and pick your song out of the musical hat." He told the rest of the class who they would be singing with.

I was sitting next to Beck. "I'll get it," I said to him.

"Why do I have to be with Robbie?" Jade asked.

"Cause I said so, now someone rub my feet," Mr. Range said. Sinjin got up and started rubbing his feet.

"Eww," I said. "At least you're not paired with him," I told Jade.

"True."

I picked out a piece of paper and brought it over to Beck. I opened it and it said 'As Long As You're Mine'.

"Isn't that the song from the musical about the green chic?" Jade asked me. Of course she was reading what song we had to sing. Guess she's not to thrilled about us being partners for this project.

"Yeah, the musical is called Wicked," I told her.

"The musical is called Wicked!" Jade said in her voice that she thought sounded like mine.

"I don't sound like that!"

"Yes you do." She walked away and went to Robbie. They started talking about their song. Jade took Rex and threw him against a wall.

"It took a lot longer than I thought," I said to Beck.

"Yeah. Have you heard the song before?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I love Wicked! I saw the show in the city with my sister. She got kicked out."

We laughed and went to the computer to get the lyrics. We found them quickly and I took my iPod out so we could listen to the song.

"Don't forget, you have to act out the song! It's due in a week!" Mr. Range said.

"Well, Jade is going to kill me," I said.

"Why?" Beck asked me.

"Read the lyrics or watch a video on youtube. The song is about their love and Jade hates me."

"Don't worry; I won't let her hurt you."

"Won't let me hurt who?" Jade asked from behind us.

"Tori."

"It's funny how you think that I won't hurt her," she said with a laugh.

The bell rang and I picked up my bag.

"So, when can we practice the song?"

"After school?" I asked him.

"Not happening," Jade said as she walked past us.

"Jade, I can do what I want," Beck said to her.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

Jade kissed him and I looked away. I hated it when they kissed. It reminded me that I don't have a boyfriend. How can Jade have a hot guy like Beck and I have no one? Did I just say that Beck was hot? I should probably stop thinking about him. Jade would kill me and she scares me.

"Fine, but Tori and I need to practice. Tori, meet me at my RV after school," Beck said to me. "Jade, you can come if you really want to."

"I will. I have to make sure that she doesn't kiss you." Jade said.

"I wouldn't do that! Unlike you, I'm actually nice!" I said to Jade. She smiled and walked to lunch with Beck. I had to go to my locker anyway.

I saw Cat by my locker and she was laughing over some picture on her pear phone.

"Cat, what are you laughing at?" I asked her.

"Dancing tiger!" she screamed and started laughing again.

"Okay…" I opened my locker and got my wallet.

"Let's go to lunch," I said to Cat. I pulled her outside and she just kept laughing.

"How can a tiger dance like that?" she asked, well, I don't know.

We got to the table and I got my lunch.

"Pizza day!" Andre screamed.

"Pizza!" we all screamed. Everyone except Jade.

"So, what song do you have, Tori?" Andre asked me.

"As long as you're mine," I said.

"Have fun with that."

"Yeah, have fun dying after you kiss Beck," Rex said.

"I'm not kissing Beck. We already decided that," I said to the puppet.

"We did?" Beck asked me.

"Why, do you want to kiss her?" Jade asked him.

"That's not what I meant."

"Really, then what did you mean cause it sounded like you wanted to kiss her."

They started fighting back and forth. You just have to love friends.

"Guys!" I screamed. "We are not kissing!"

"Stay out of this Tori!" Jade screamed.

A couple minutes passed and they ended up making out.

"I am so confused," Andre said.

"Look! It's a dancing lion!" Cat screamed.

We all looked at her phone and started laughing. I love dancing animals.

"Can we please stop watching the stupid dancing lion?" Rex asked Robbie.

"Why, it's funny!" Robbie told him.

"To girly guys like you, yeah!"

"Rex!"

"What? I speak the truth."

"Am I still coming over Beck?" I asked him.

They stopped making out and he looked at me.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure. Come over after school," he said.

"If you guys are just going to make out after school, then maybe I shouldn't."

"Okay, don't," Jade said.

I took a bit out of my pizza and threw out my garbage. The bell rang and we headed to Sikowitz's class.

I walked into class and sat next to Beck. Jade was on the other side of him.

"Okay, someone give me a coconut," Sikowitz said.

Cat took one out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Why do you have a coconut?" Robbie asked her.

"One time, my brother was hit in the head with a coconut in a bag. He had to go to the hospital," Cat said to all of us.

We all looked at her and she smiled and started playing with her red hair.

"Why are you so strange?" Jade asked her.

"What does that mean?" Cat screamed.

"It means that I think you should stop smelling hand sanitizer."

"Oh, but it smells so good!"

"Okay! Everyone, stop talking about Cats problems. Let's start class. Who has a game to play?" he asked us.

"What?" Rex said.

"What should we do?" Sikowitz asked us.

"How about Robbie and Rex do their skit where they both die?" Jade said.

"What skit is that?" Robbie screamed.

"The one that will come true."

This is going to be a long class. I can't wait for after school. I just wish that Jade wouldn't be there. She is going to make fun of me and end up making out with Beck. What fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please comment!**

Chapter 2

Tori's POV

After school, I headed to Beck's RV. Jade was already there and Beck was waiting for me to arrive and hopefully not be killed by Jade.

I knocked on the door and Beck answered.

"Hey," he said. "Come on in."

"Ew, she's here," Jade said.

"Nice to see you too," I said to her. She was so annoying. She doesn't deserve Beck. Oh my gosh, I'm starting to think evil like her. I need to think good thoughts. Puppies, rainbows, flowers.

"Let's work on the song," I said to Beck.

"Let's do it."

"Do what?" Jade asked us. She was painting her nails black.

"Work on the song."

"Sure. That's what you want to do."

"Yes, it is!" I said to her.

Jade's cell started to ring.

"I have to go. My dog is eating my cousin. Maybe I shouldn't go, but I need to see him get eatin," Jade said. "Don't so anything." She left and I turned to Beck.

"She really is evil," I said to him.

"I know," Beck said.

"So, let's get to work on this. Did you get the karaoke version?"

"Yeah, I'll put it on." Beck turned on his stereo and plugged in his pear-pod. The music started and I took out my lyrics. I started signing and we perfected the song in about two hours.

"Well, I think we are going to do amazing for this project," Beck said to me. I turned toward him and saw that his mouth was about two inches from mine. I looked away and so did he. Awkward!

"What do you want to do now?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I told him.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

He put in Little Fockers. We watched the whole thing and it was hilarious.

"I can't believe that they made the little kid say the things he said!" I said to Beck.

"I know, kids should not say that."

My phone started to ring and it was a text from Trina.

_Get home now. I need your help! _

"I have to go. Trina needs my help and it will probably just to change the song she's listening too," I said to Beck.  
>"Have fun with that. See ya tomorrow."<p>

"Bye."

I gave him a hug and we pulled away slightly. His face was close to mine again. Beck lowered his head and my lips met his. He pulled away.

He told me, "I can't. Sorry. Don't tell Jade about that."

"I know. I don't feel like dying. Bye."

I walked out of his RV and to my parent's car that they lent me.

Oh my god! I kissed Beck! It felt so good, like nothing I've ever felt before. He has a girlfriend. And his girlfriend can kill you if she finds out. Stop think about it!

**Beck's POV**

That kiss was amazing. It was better than the kisses from Jade. I can't just break up with her and ask Tori out. That makes me sound and look like a player. I like Tori though. I've been with Jade for two years though. Ugh! I need some help.

I sat on my couch and ran my hand threw my hair.

What should I do?

**Jade's POV**

I cannot believe what I just saw. Beck kissed Tori! She is so going to die tomorrow, but first I have to break up with Beck.

I knocked on his door and saw him open the door.

"Hey! How's my ex- boyfriend doing?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about, Jade?" he asked me.

"I know that you like Tori. I saw you kiss her!"

"What? You saw that? It was nothing! A complete mistake!"

"Well, it looked like you enjoyed it. Have fun with your new girlfriend." I walked to my car and drove home. Beck and Tori are going to pay. Especially Tori.

**Tori's POV**

**The Next Day**

I walked into school and was surprised to not see Jade and Beck making out. I thought about my kiss with Beck all night.

I saw Jade by my locker. She had that evil look on her face, or is that just her face.

"HI Jade," I said with hesitation.

"Hello Tori. How are you today? More importantly, how was yesterday?" she asked me.

"Fine. We finished our song."

"I think it went more than fine." She walked away and Cat came over to me.

"What's wrong Tori?" she asked me.

"I'm scared."

"Oh. Bye!" She ran away. Cat confused me sometimes.

"Tori, I need to talk to you," Beck yelled to me when I walked into music later on in the day.

"Okay."

"Look, about last night."

"Everyone take your seats!" Mr. Range said. "I have a surprise for you all. Beck and Tori are going to perform their song today. Jade told me that they were ready to perform it."

"What?" Beck and I screamed.

"Come up here and start singing!"

We stood up and went to the stage.

"Remember, sing loud and with feeling!" Mr. Range told us.

The music started playing and I looked at Beck. He looked back at me.

Me:_ Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing _

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming_

_Could not forsee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine….._

Beck wrapped his arms around me and sang to me while looking in my eyes

Beck: _Maybe I'm brainless _

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your speel_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's "up" that I fell_

I put my arms around his neck.

Both of us: _Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

Beck:_ Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

Both of us: _And though I may know_

_I don't care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine…_

"What is it?" Beck asked me, my character I should say.

"It's just, for the first time- I feel Wicked!" I said to him.

He bent his head and we kissed with such passion. The class clapped and wohooed.

"I thought we weren't going to kiss?" I asked him.

"I wanted to kiss the girl I really liked," Beck told me.

"but, you're with Jade."

"Not anymore," Jade said. "I saw you two kiss yesterday. I broke up with him after you left."

"I'm going to die," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Most of this story will be told in Tori's POV by the way. I would really appreciate it if you would comment. If you have any suggestions, please comment them. If I use a suggestion, I will give you credit in the author's note. :D**

Chapter 3

Tori's POV

"I'm not going to kill you, Tori. I just want to make your life a living hell," Jade told me with an evil smile.

"Like that's better!" I screamed.

The class was watching in awe. They probably expect Jade to tackle me and then we would fight. The guys in the class would like that. They probably hope that we rip our clothes. PIGS!

"Jade, you are not going to hurt Tori," Beck said as he stepped in between me and Jade. "Just move on and don't do anything evil!"

Jade looked at Beck and said, "We all know that that isn't going to happen."

Everyone agreed and then Cat started laughing.

"What?" Jade screamed.

"You're evil!" a laughing Cat said.

"Jade. Leave Tori alone. I'm the one who you should mess with," Beck said.

"You are so brave!" I said to him.

"Thank you."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Jade grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room.

"I am now scared," I announced.

"Me too," Beck said. "But were together now. It's what I've wanted since that kiss in Sikowitz's class."

"Yeah. I've wanted to be with you since then too. I was just scared to act on my feelings."

"So was I, but not anymore." He kissed me and everyone started clapping again.

The bell rang and Beck walked me to lunch. Andre disappeared to go find Jade and make sure that she isn't murdering someone.

When we were walking to the table, Beck stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"How about we go on our first real date after school. Movie and a dinner sound good?"

"It sounds perfect."

We got to the table and no one knew where Andre and Jade were.

**Andre's POV**

I found Jade behind the school. She was crouched in a corner crying.

"Jade?"

Jade looked up at me and wiped her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No. My ex-boyfriend is now with Tori and I really hate her!"

"People can't help their feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really care?"

She looked at me and nodded, but then looked down.

I put my hand under her chin and raised her face so she was looking at me. I let go and told her,

"The right guy will come around for you. You just have to be patient. There will be some heart ache on the way, but you can't try to kill your ex-boyfriends!"

A few minutes passed before Jade said, "You're right. I should apologize."

I started laughing and Jade asked me, "What?"

"You, apologizing? Yeah right!"

"I am going to. Me and Beck didn't work because I was to mean and demanding. I need to change a little bit. I need to be nicer but still a mean when I need to be."

"Okay. I gotta see this."

We walked to lunch and went to talk to our friends.

**Tori's POV**

I saw Jade coming and I was scared. She is going to kill me!

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she sat down.

"What?" Beck asked her.

"I said I was sorry!" she screamed.

We all started laughing. Jade just stared at us.

"Your serious?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I need to be nicer and it sickens me."

"Okay. Let's try this out. Jade, can you get me a bottle for water?" Beck asked her. He handed her a dollar and she stared at it. She took it and went to get the water.

"Wow, she's serious."

"Yeah. She was really upset," Andre told us.

Beck put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Can I please feel your fluffy hair?" I asked him.

"Fine." He leaned his toward me and I felt his hair.

"It's so fluffy!"

We all laughed and Jade came back with the water.

"Oh my god! She really is serious!" Cat screamed.

"yeah," she said.

Jade sat down with her lunch and lunch went on as it usually did. The only difference was that Jade wasn't making out with Beck. Beck was making out with me. Jade ended up throwing a strawberry at us. We all laughed like old times.

The bell that ended lunch rang and we headed off to Sikowitz.

Jade sat next to Andre which is not next to Beck.

"Jade, why are you over there?" Sikowitz asked her.

"I don't want to sit next to my ex," she answered.

"The floor?"

"No, Beck!"

"Oh. That explains why Tori and Beck are kissing. Congrats! You dropped the demon!" WE all laughed. Even Jade laughed.

"Thank you for calling me the demon," she said to him.

"Your welcome. Everyone. Today, we are going to all pretend to be Cat. Act insane!"

We all got out of our hairs and took out our phones.

"Dancing Tiger!" we all said at the same time. Guess everyone thought of that video.

Beck leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I can't wait for after school. Pick you up at three?" School ended at two.

"Yeah," I whispered back and kissed him on the cheek. We smiled at each other and then got yelled at by Sikowitz for not acting insane.

School ended and Beck drove me home. Trina made fun of me when I got home, but oh well. I was in to good of a mood to let her screw it up.

I went up to my room and started to get ready for what was probably going to be the best night ever. Now, what should I wear?

**Next chapter is the date! I really hoped you liked it. :D 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and favs! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while. School has kept me so busy! Ugh! I miss the summer. Anyway, here's chapter 4! Hope you like it and please comment! :D**

Chapter 4

Tori's POV

After I raced up into my room, I raided my closet. What is a good movie and dinner outfit?

Trina came into my room while I was looking through my closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Trying to choose an outfit for my date," I said to her. "Now, leave."

"With who?" Beck?"

"Maybe."

"If you tell me, I'll leave."

"Would you really leave?" I asked her.

"Maybe."

"Trina. GO!"

"Fine, get me some leftovers. Some ravioli sounds good."

"I'm not getting you anything," I told her as she left me room.

"Yes you will!" She screamed from the hallway.

I looked at my closet in frustration. Beck was coming in an hour now. I don't even have anything to wear.

I finally chose dark blue skinny jeans with a surplice tunic with a belt. I got it from Forever 21.

I got my brown heels and a brown clutch. My hair was curly and my jewelry was just a simple gold necklace. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit it. I looked pretty hot.

The doorbell rang and I walked down the stairs.

"I got it!" Trina screamed.

"No, Trina! I got it!"

"No, I already opened the door," she said to me when I got down the stairs. I saw Beck standing next to the couch.

"Hey," he said to me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look very handsome." He was wearing dark jeans and a button up shirt, but it wasn't buttoned. He had a black t-shirt underneath.

"Have fun you two," Trina said as she started to leave the room. "Don't call me; I'm getting my feet bleached!"

"Wouldn't call you anyway!" I screamed to her.

Beck chuckled under his breath.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked my date. That sounds nice. Date. Daaate. Date!

"It's just funny. Why would anyone want their feet bleached?" he asked me. I started laughing with him. It was pretty funny.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me after our laughter stopped.

"I can't wait," I said.

We walked outside to Beck's car. Unfortunately, Trina screamed from her window.

"Don't forget to get me some lobster!" She screamed.

"Not happening!" I screamed at her.

I laughed and so did Beck. He opened the car door for me and I climbed in. He got in the driver's side and started the car.

"Are you going to tell me which restaurant were going to?" I asked him.

"You'll find out when we get there," he told me.

"Please give me a hint at least!"

"Fine. Ping pong."

Ping pong? What does that have to do with anything?

"Is that my clue?" I asked him.

"Yes." He looked at me and smiled.

I thought about it and remembered back to that day when I joined the ping pong team at Hollywood Arts.

"No way!" I screamed.

Beck stopped the car in the middle of the street. Thank god there were no cars around us.

"What?" he asked me.

"Are we really going to that restaurant? The one where Robbie ordered caviar and I had to sing and take Jade's dress?" He started laughing at my excitement.

"Yeah."

"How can you afford that? It's so expensive."

"My parents gave me some money and I got a job working on cars at a car shop. I want our first date to be special, Tori," he told me as he started to drive again.

We arrived at the restaurant and walked in. Beck had made reservations so we didn't have to wait. He'd been thinking about this for a while I guess.

Beck pulled the chair out for me and after I sat down, he pushed it in. What a gentlemen. I smiled at him as he sat in his own seat. A waitress arrived at our table a couple minutes later.

"Hi, I'm Gabby, and I will be your server for the evening. Can I start you out with any drinks?" she asked us.

"I'll have a glass of water," I told her.

"And I'll have a root beer," Beck said to Gabby. I like that name. It's cool. Wow, I am so weird.

Gabby left to get our drinks and I looked over the menu.

"Everything sounds so good! I don't know what to get," I said to Beck. "What are you getting?"

"I'm getting the lobster."

"I never thought of you as the lobster type."

"I love lobster. I would eat it every day if I could."

"But, then you would have lobster breath."

"I'll have a breath mint," he said to me as we started laughing. So far, the date was perfect.

"Ugh! I can't decide between the steak and the shrimp with chicken," I said to Beck.

"Go with the shrimp with chicken. I've had the steak her before and it isn't the greatest. I can make a better steak then their crap," Beck said.

I said to him, "Really? You now have to make me a steak sometimes and then I can be the judge of how well your steak really is."

Our waitress came back with our drinks and we told her what we wanted. We decided not to get an appetizer. We want our seafood!

We kept talking until our food came. I took one bite of my food and fell to heaven. Is it even possible to fall into heaven? It should probably be and rose to heaven.

After we ate, Beck paid the bill and left a tip for Gabby. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you, kind sir," I said to him.

"My pleasure, fine lady," he replied.

He got in the car, but didn't start it.

"I really had a great time tonight, Tori," he said to me as he looked at me.

"I had a great time too," I told him.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend so we can do this all the time?"

"Yeah, it does."

We both leaned over and kissed each other on the lips. Wow. His lips were so soft, but strong. It's too hard to explain. I just loved it.

We broke apart and he drove me home.

When we got to my house, he walked me to my door. Of course, that led to more kissing. ;)

When we broke apart once again, I looked at him.

"Thank you Beck. For everything," I said to him.

He kissed me softly on the lips and said, "Anything to make you happy. I really like you, Tori, and I have for so long. It feels so good to actually kiss you and not be afraid of Jade killing us." We laughed and kissed again.

The door opened and interrupted our kissing. It was Trina.

"What did you get me?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I said to her. I turned back to Beck and said, "Bye Beck." We kissed each other quickly and he walked back to his car and drove off.

Man, I really love that guy.

**Please comment!**


	5. AN

**Okay. I know I write this every chapter, but please REVIEW! I feel like you guys hate the story when you don't review. Oh, and the one who wrote that they hated stories like this and that I should just forget about this one, to freakin bad. If you hate stories like this so much, don't read them! **

**I am debating whether or not I should continue this story. That on review has discouraged me, so as of this moment, the story is on hold. If you think I should continue it, please tell me. I really do feel like it's going nowhere. I'm sorry to just cut it off like this.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me more.**


End file.
